Rapunzel and Eugene, 26 moments AZ
by RedVinesGirl11
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene, 26 missing moments, A-Z, Fluff! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. A is for Apple Picking

**I've been meaning to write a Tangled fic for a while now and ever scents I became ever-so-helplessly obsessed with it. If you know any REALLY good fics please tell me! **

**WARNING! This is my first Tangled fic, I'm making one chapter and I'm going to see how people like it to see if I should continue or not! I'm not very good at nailing Rapunzel's native and innocent personality!**

**I don't own!**

**I've seen a couple of these but here:**

**This is set before they go inside the kingdom on Rapunzels birthday**

**A is for Apple picking**

There was one thing that Rapunzel couldn't wait to do once she was free.

**Apple Picking**

"You wanna do what?" Flynn- I mean Eugene asked confusingly at the Blonde girl standing before him.

"Well I mean I was never able to go **Apple picking** with my mother – For the obvious reasons – But I've always wanted to! Pick your own **Apples**, It sounds so fun!" I started jumping up and down lightly.

"Please Eugene!" I added, He winced at his old name but his face soon began to soften.

He sighed, "Oh Fine!" Eugene lead me towards a trail of twists and turns, and soon we were at a small clearing were there where maybe 8 or 9 trees growing, with small red dots hanging from then

"**Apples**!" I exclaimed and ran towards the trees, I picked up the end of my dress and started placing the **apples** in my make shift carrier. I reached towards a ripe **apple**, but it to high up for me to reach. A large, much tanner arm reached up and picked the **apple**. I looked up to see Eugene's face over mine

We stared at each other for a while "Here's your **apple**" He said breaking the silence.

"Thanks" I placed the **apple** in my little pouch.

**Well it short and mildly fluffy, just like I like them ;) Tell me how you like it, hate it, or if you think its (SP) Thankies~**

**~~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	2. B is for Birthdays

**These are meant to be short people! They are drabbles!**

**I don't own**

**I like this one, it was either this or Blondie or Butterflies **

**B is for Birthdays**

**Chapter 2**

Rapunzel never had any _fun _birthdays, usual her birthdays consisted of her mother making Hazel nut soup and giving her a small used can of paint. It was nice though, well as nice as Rapunzel knew then.

That was until she met Flynn Rider.

He was a stuck up, self- absorbed, jerk who stole and took advance of women.

Rapunzel disliked him immediately, especially him taking her to the scariest pub around and trying to scare her out of her quest to see the lanterns.

Her pay back was getting all the ruffians and thugs to start singing about their hopes and dreams.

That was until they were in the tunnel about to drown and told her about Eugene Fitzherbert and she told him about her magic hair.

That was the day she met Eugene Fitzherbert.

He was the nicest guy you'll ever meet; he was funny, caring, selfless, shy and loving.

She immediately liked him more then Flynn, especially when Eugene took her to the festival and bought her a lantern, and then was stabbed for her, but then destroyed any hope of him living just so that she would be safe.

Yeah she likes Eugene Fitzherbert _a lot_ better.

It truly was the .Ever.

**Aww I've always wanted to write one of these **

**Please read&review. Thanks! **

**~~~~~~~~~DontForget2RememeberMe**


	3. C is for Crown

**Here it is! I like writing this a lot **

**I don't own Tangled!**

**Chapter 3~**

**C is for Crown**

Even before Flynn Rider stole the Lost Princess' **crown,** and came across a certain Blondie, Eugene Fitzherbert was there. He would secretly show, maybe when he stole a bag of apples, then gives the entire bag to a group of orphans.

But when he stole that certain **crown**, everyone was out to get him. Guards, Townspeople, and even children dreaming that _they _would be the ones to return the Lost Princess' **crown** and put Flynn Rider behind bars.

That **crown** also threatened his life, when Mother Gothel found it; her mind imagined a theory, all because of the **crown.**

That **crown** was one of the only things that the King and Queen had left of there daughter, expect maybe a few small worn shirts, old with age.

That **crown** is what caused all the chaos that Eugene Fitzherbert had to go through, even though Flynn stole the **crown**.

And if Flynn hadn't betrayed the Stabbingtons, Maybe Eugene wouldn't have gotten stabbed, maybe Blondie would still be a Blondie, sipping away at Hazelnut soup and looking for places to paint in her already covered tower.

But if Flynn Rider had never stolen that **crown,** Eugene Fitzherbert would have never met Rapunzel, the slightly crazy Blonde who had magic hair and only friend was a frog.

**Aww That was a nice little fluff of the day **

**Well please Review for Pascal **

**~~~~~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	4. D is for Dancing

**Know any good tangled fics? Tell me **

**I don't own Tangled**

**Chapter 4~~~~~**

**D is for Dancing**

Rapunzel always loved **dancing**. It was natural to her, although she never really had enough room in the tower, she had always loved to move around rhythmically and let her body move to the music.

When she first started **dancing**, at the festival, she hadn't really known what she was doing, all she knew is that it was her birthday, she liked the music, and people liked to **dance** with her.

She gestured towards Eugene, although he shrugged a 'no', Maxamius pushed him forward, making him drop the bread and cheese he had just bought.  
>People stared clapping all around her, more people started <strong>dancing<strong> and she held the hands of two strangers, something she would have never even considered doing less then 2 days ago.

Just as she and Eugene were about to switch partners, they reached out for each other, but another couple disrupted, but she didn't care, it was her birthday.

As the song started to end, Rapunzel continued to twirl in circles, finally as the song ended she bumped into someone, who grabbed her hand and held her close. She opened her large green eyes to met Eugene's hazel ones. They stood there for a moment, frozen with emotion before a distant voice yelled "To the boats!"

Rapunzel always loved **dancing**.

**Thanks for reading, not really my best chapter but its okay in my standards **

**~~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	5. E is for Eugene

**Well here it is! I thought of this one in the while eating chocolate so I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Tangled!**

**Chapter 5~**

**E Is for Eugene**

"I'm gonna go look for some more fire wood" I said lamely breaking the awkward silence. _Wow Rider _I thought to myself as I disappeared into the dark looking forest. _You've been sweeping girls off their feet for years and one girl changes that? Think again Eug- Flynn_

_She's different_ Reasoned the **Eugene** said of me_. _

_How so? How is she different from all the girls you've taken to? _Flynn said

_She's so innocent and pure not to mention beautiful and she's so-_

Great now I'm talking to myself

I shook my head and started actually collecting fire wood. Tomorrow was Blondie's, I mean Rapunzels birthday, and If I was going to get my crown, I would have to make it good, Let's just hope I don't get arrested until then.

"Hey There?" I called out with a "Will this mean I'll get super human strength? Cause' I'm not going to lie, that would be pretty cool" I looked up to see Rapunzel frozen in spot

"Hey you okay?"

She turned around "Fine just lost in thought" She gave a small shrug. I blew it off "Cause' Super human looks, eh always had them but Super human strength, now that would be cool….."

**Yeah I know I got a lot of the lines wrong but at this time I could see Eugene/Flynn torn between two personalities, Flynn and Eugene and truly trying to be nice/good but blowing it off as Flynn**

**Well that's just me, thanks for reading and please Review!**

**~~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe!**


	6. F is for Father Figures

**I like updating **

**I don't own!**

**Chapter 6~**

**F is for Father Figures**

Neither Rapunzel nor Eugene ever had some sort of **Father Figure**. Both were content with it, they both never had any real parents. So when Eugene returned the Lost Princess to her new home, they were both thrown into a confusing frenzy called royalty.

Rapunzel had never understood what a **father **was; she had never even met a man until a few months ago anyways.

Once, she asked the king what a **father** was.

"Well" He said "**Father's** Do all the things a mother can't"

"Like what?" She asked

"Well while the mother takes care of the children and cooks, the **father** goes to work and supports the family"

"Like you?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Like me" He said, equally happy, "Also" He said "**Father** take care of there daughters from men -"

"Like Eugene!" She said interrupting

He chuckled "Like Eugene" he then continued "who try to take advantage of women"

"Like me?" She said

He nodded "Like you, **Father** as here to make sure Men never take advantage of their daughters"

"What do you do?" She asked curiously

"What?" The king asked

"What do the **fathers **do to the men who take advance of the daughters?"

"Um the **father** just take care of it….they put the men in there place" I nodded, satisfied with my answer.

She nodded and jumped up from her seat and started running from the room, out the door screaming,

"EUGENE **FATHER** SAID IF YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME HE'S GOING TO PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE!"

**Hahahaha that was really fun to write, I really like writing the Post-Movie fics, what do you think?**

**Well please Review!**

**~~~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	7. G is for Guards

**Yeah I know it's not very original, I really need ideas for J, X, U, Z, or O! Please give me any ideas you have!**

**I don't own**

**Chapter 7~**

**G is for Guards.**

If you would have told Flynn Rider one month ago, that he would soon be the Prince Corset, Second in command of the entire kingdoms **guards**, and really not be Flynn Rider anymore, He would have blew you off, pick pocketed you, and run off with fake laugher booming from his mouth.  
>But that's kinda why Flynn Rider doesn't show up these days, because you see if Flynn Rider were ever to show his face in the kingdom ever again, the <strong>guards<strong> were sure to have him.

Eugene never really understood why there were so few **guards**, to guard the kingdom, no matter how small. Then he went to training.

The **guards** were sure to smack, kick, bruise, slap, punch, and make sure Eugene ran enough miles to make a horse tired. And Eugene accepted that, he thought it was because he was Flynn Rider, but no, that was what they did with _all _the newbie's, to help them train and take a punch from 3 men at once, and still get up as if nothing happened and continue to out run the men, even if they were on horses. And here's the thing,

_They were going easy on him._

When Eugene was a thief AKA Flynn, he never gave **guards** justice, he only thought them as the only thing keeping him from his brand new solitaire island, surrounded by money. And of course, could really respect some-one shouting threats at you every five second?

Now that Eugene was back though, the **guards** sure got a hell of a lot respect from him.

**Not my best chapter, sorry! I'm trying to write three of these a night **

**Thanks for reading, please Review~**

**~~~~~~~~~~DontForget2RememeberMe**


	8. H is for Healing Hair

**Thankies for being so patient with me!**

**I don't own!**

**Chapter 8~~~~~~~~**

**H is for Healing Hair~~**

Ever scents her birth, Mother Gothel was always taking advantage of Rapunzel **hair.** Rapunzel thought that everyone was like that, so when she met Eugene, she a little more then confused.

One day when Rapunzel and Eugene were sitting in the gardens (One of Rapunzels favorite places and the entire kingdom, expect the common streets of course) Rapunzel asked Eugene

"Eugene?" Eugene turned towards her, his brown chestnut **hair** falling in his face.

"Yes beautiful?" Rapunzel blushed lightly, still un-used to Eugene's causal complements.

"Why did you do it?" Rapunzel asked sitting up, the grass brushing at her toes.

He probed himself on his elbows "Do what?"

She looked down "Cut my **hair**" her small hand came up and grabbed a piece of the brown **hair** and tugged on it, a nervous habit of hers.

His eyes softened and he opened his arms, which she happily leaned into.

"It saved you didn't?" He whispered into her **hair**.

She turned "But it could have saved you to, and if I still had my **hair** I could **heal** all those sick villagers…"

"Rapunzel no matter what you do, your **Healing hair **couldn't solve everything, you just wanted to be free remember?"

Rapunzel slowly nodded, having her **healing hair **always reassured her safety, but secretly, this was much better

**YAY!**

**Thanks 4 reading~**

**~~~~~~~DontForget2RememeberMe**


	9. I is for Innocent

**Thx 4 reading!**

**I don't own~**

**Chapter 9~~~**

**I is for Innocent~~**

Rapunzel was **innocent**.

Everyone knew that, when locked in a tower for your entire life you don't really have room for 'maturity' and 'rebelleation' so when Rapunzel came to live at the castle things started to change rapidly for her. She could no longer spend the whole day knitting, reading, painting, making candles, cooking, playing guitar, cleaning, hide and seek, puzzles, dart, chess or what ever her little mind could think of. She had princess duties.

Rapunzel forced herself to mature and stopped playing hide and seek with Pascal, started wearing shoes, stopped playing in the gardens, and traded her childish pink and purple dress in for a more mature color, like blue. And basically what ever other boring stuff adults did, Rapunzel missed it, the feeling of grass on her feet, the smell of the gardens, her games with Pascal and even her dress.

Sometimes (about 5 times a day) Rapunzel would break loose, throw off her shoes, change into her pink dress, and run around the gardens looking for Pascal.

It was still okay for her to be** innocent** though, besides it was probably one of Eugene's favorite traits.

**Yay thanks for reading I know you guys are probably tired of reading these though, I try thinking of more soon, Bye!**

**~~~~~~~DontForget2RememeberMe**


	10. J is for Jealousy

**I STILL NEED WORDS FOR T, U, W, X, Z!**

**PLEASE HELP**

**J is for Jealousy **

Eugene watched Prince after Prince Dance with Rapunzel, all more charming and handsome then the last. He didn't know why he even agreed to come, sure he danced with almost every Princess and girl here, but that wasn't the point, the point was that we wasn't dancing with _her._

Sure he knew this would happen, The King liked him, sure and he was hard to like because of the little crown incident (Even though he did return his long lost daughter to him) But he knew even the King would have Princes and young Kings lined up in a perfect line trying to marry Rapunzel off.

Eugene sighed and fingered the small golden button on his new leather black vest. He saw Rapunzel being passed to yet another boring-looking Prince, she looked as miserable as he was. There eyes met and her face brightened for a moment and she waved at him from across the room, he gave a small wave back and continued turning the small button.

After so many obnoxious classy songs, Eugene just about gave up and was debating whether to turn in for the night, even though it was still daylight.

"Eugene!" Her girlish voice called out as she walked over.

"Hello Rapunzel" He said, thinking about how much she would probably want to be with the other Princes, what was he? A thief, a thief up against the Prince of-what-that-place.

"Are you having fun?" She asked sitting next to him

"Sure" Not really…. "Are you having fun with the Princes?" He asked with certain bitterness in his voice.

"Oh not at all!" She exclaimed "They'll are so boring, and all they talk about are themselves, and money, and hunting and Ugh! I'm having a terrible time…." She sighed "Why can't there be more men like you Eugene?" She said softly

I laughed "You really want a dozen devilishly handsome thief's running around the Kingdom?"

She cracked a smile "Guess Not, I'll just have to deal with one I guess" I smiled, all jealousy and bitterness gone.

"Well" I said getting up and extending a hand "Princess Rapunzel, Your Highness, Would you like to dance?" I said smiling

"I would love too!" She said smiling and slipped her hand through mine and ran up to the dance floor, pulling me behind her.


	11. K is for Kingdom

**K is for Kingdom**

Rapunzel was nervous. Correction, Rapunzel was _very _nervous. Well its not like everyday you find out you're the lost princess of a very large Kingdom…

Hundreds of questions ran through her mind

_How would her parents know it was her?_

_Would they like her?_

_What if they still wanted to hang Eugene?_

_How could _she _be a princess?_

And one that was particularly bothering to her

_How can I run a Kingdom?_

She had no idea, she didn't know much, her books never talked about it and Moth- Gothel always talked about her being clueless and naïve, she was starting to believe her…

She felt Eugene press her hand, which was entwined which his. She looked into his hazel eyes

"What if they don't like me?" Rapunzel asked, Eugene resisted a laugh

"Rapunzel your impossible _not _to like, I've got nothing to worry about, your going to be the perfect princess, your parents and Kingdom will love you" He said with a reassuring voice

"I don't know what to do" Rapunzel said in a shy voice

"It's okay; we're making this up as we go along remember?" He smiled, Rapunzel smiled back.

Rapunzel heard a small crack as the doors behind them opened and she turned around to meet the Queen's eyes.

**Hope you liked it, I know I should update more, I'm trying!**

**Please Read&Review!**

**~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	12. L is for Library

I read a fic about when Rapunzel and Eugene were in the library looking at books, and I thought it was sweet

This chapter was going to be 'Lost Princess' but I liked this better

Chapter 12~

L is for Library's

"So you like reading?" Eugene tried to ask Rapunzel over the commotion of the festival. Rapunzel nodded

"I love reading; I've only read three books though"

"This week you mean?" Eugene asked; his eyebrows furred together.

"No, I've only had three books my entire life." She said with a sad smile

Eugene eyes went big "Really? What were they about?"

"Um Geology, Botany, and a cook book" Rapunzel said sadly

"Geo What?" Rapunzel opened her mouth the answer but Eugene shook his head "Never mind, come on" Eugene said leading Rapunzel through the crowds of people into an empty building, almost completely deserted except for a small elderly lady sitting behind a desk.

Rapunzel eyes went big and her mouth formed a small 'O' in surprise

"There are so many books!" She exclaimed looking around, causing the elderly women to look up in surprise at the sudden noise.

"Shh" Eugene said, looking around "You have to be quiet in a library though, so other people could read also" Rapunzel nodded

"I promise" Her eyes still huge, looking around. She ran to the nearest bookshelf and pulled out a random book. She opened it quickly and sat on the floor, putting the book in her lap and she started reading about….The Art of Paper Making?

Eugene shook his head and walked around the library to the fantasy section, a personal favorite to read.

About 10 minutes later Eugene walked back to the place were he last left Rapunzel with her single book. Now there were books of all kinds, Rock Collecting, Apple Planting, and Dictionary's scattered all around the room, all opened to what seemed like a random page.

Eugene looked for Rapunzel, not seeing her at first then spotting her behind a particularly high stack of books, flowers scattered around the blond thick braid where she was sitting.

"Rapunzel!" He whisper-yelled, she looked up in surprise.

"Eugene! I've found all these wonderful books! On Toy Making, and ones that predicate the stars and Fairytales! Oh Fairytales! There one about a girl who slept for a long time and her prince saved her but only after defeating-"

"Slow down Rapunzel" Eugene said, a small smile on his face, He held up in arms in surrender wise, Rapunzel took a deep breath

"Come on Goldie, We've got to clean up the books" He gestured for her to get up. She quickly jumped to her feet and followed him, putting all the books in the right places.

"What's an Atlas Eugene?" Rapunzel asked pulling out a large green book out.

"That's a book on the world" He said without looking up from sorting the How-To Books that Rapunzel was looking at. Who really looks at a How-To book on Watch Making?

"Really? That's so cool!" She said opening it and lying on the floor with her feet in the air. Eugene came over and sat next to her, only half the books put away.

"I never knew the world was so big!" She said, her eyes darting around the pages which a second glance, hungrily searching for new information.

"Look at how big that Ocean is!" She said pointing to the book. She turned the page to a full out world map, which all the countries and capitals on it.

"That's were we are" Eugene said pointing to somewhere on the map. Rapunzel looked more closely, "There's the Lake outside! Come on lets go see it!" She got up and was about to run outside, almost to prove that the book wasn't lying.

"Blondie" Eugene said from behind her, holding up a book and waving it in the air

"Oh yeah!" She ran back and started putting back the books as fast as she could.

**Yeah not that good, or fluffy, or drabble-ish, but I've been stuck on this chapter for a while now so I just wrote what came to my head. Well I just wanted to update, next chapter will be better, I promise!**

**If you like PJatO I've got a lot of those, and even one nominated for a Verita! Hope you like!**

**PleaseReview**

**~~~~~DontForget2RememeberMe**


	13. M is for Magnolia Trees

**This was originally going to be Mothers, then I realized it was exactly like Father Figure, so I erased it and put Maximus, then I couldn't think of anything, so I did what any good author would do, I winged it! I picked a totally random word that has nothing to do with Tangled and now I'm writing a drabble about it….I'm so professional right?**

**Well I don't own!**

**M is for Magnolia Trees**

Rapunzel loved the gardens; really she loved being outside, period. But who could blame her? After being suck in a tower her entire life, I would hate to be stuck indoors also.

Rapunzel's favorite time of the year was spring, when all the flowers were blooming and the weather was just right. Rapunzel favorite parts of the gardens were the Magnolia Trees. She loved how pink they were, and on a normal spring day she would haul Eugene over to the trees or simply grab a good book and sit in the shade.

Sometimes when Rapunzel was going through a tough patch, like Gothel's Birthday or the day Eugene got stabbed (aka the day after her Birthday) she would sit under the tree, sometimes in silence other times in tears. Eugene would usually sit by her and hold her in his arms.

The Magnolia Trees were Rapunzel's favorite place in the garden (Truly she could care less, as long as Eugene was with her)

**Aw! I was really tempted to add an even chessier ending I get out of school tomorrow! (Today's the Eighth as I'm writing this) I'm Soooo excited!**

**Please Review!**

**~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	14. N is for Names

**Well here it is!**

**I don't own!**

**Chapter 14~~~**

**N is for Names**

Eugene had a lot of names for Rapunzel. There were the originals, Blondie and Goldie, New ones like Brownie and Sunshine. There was Beautiful, Shorty, 'Punzey' and probably the most annoying of all, and Eugene's favorite, 'Your Highness'

Yeah it doesn't seem like that big of a deal, sure but when you're in a really bad mood over your princess classes (Because you just don't GET the concept of shoes!) And just want to be with your ever-so-loving boyfriend and he calls you 'Your Highness'

You suddenly wish he wasn't so cute

You of course only have one name for him.

Eugene Fitzherbert

Because it's of course the best, and you don't see the need for a nickname, seeing as he's been hiding behind one half his adult life.

Eugene is defiantly the best

Or at least 'Mr. Fitzherbert' comes in second

**Aww I love Rapunzel and Eugene when they're all teasing each others **

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	15. O is for Orange

**I had this idea from a future chapter I was writing and thought it would be cute **

**I don't own**

**This is part 1 in Eugene's vests; there will be 2 or 3: D**

**O is for Orange**

"How does this look?" I said turning around to face Rapunzel and show her a vest I was trying on for a fitting. Rapunzel's face broke out into a grin and she started giggling.

"What?" I asked checking around to see what was wrong with the vest.

"_Eugene_, its Orange!" She said wrinkling her nose

"What? You don't like orange?" I tilted my head to the side, who doesn't like orange?

She shook her head and walked around me, examining the vest from side to side "It's just so….orange"

I rolled my eyes "That's kinda the point Brownie"

"Well I mean it doesn't go with your skin very nicely, it makes your skin look orange-ish" I looked at my tan arms, seeing nothing wrong with it, I decided to keep up my side of the mini fight

"It looks fine Rapunzel"

She still shook her head "I think a dark green would look better, I'll be right back" She said walking away as I groaned, slipping the Orange Vest over my head and waiting for Rapunzel to get back in my baggy white long sleeve shirt.

**Yay! I liked this one, although I like a lot of them…Please Review! I still need words for T, U, W, X, Z!**

**~~~~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	16. P is for Portrait

**Well here's P! Sorry I took so long to update!**

**I don't own Tangled **

**P is for Portrait~**

**Chapter 16**

"Eugene! Eugene!" I yelled, pounded on his door and screaming with all my might trying to wake him up. A pasting by maid jumped up ad ran away.

I huffed out a gasp of air, we were already so late! "Eugene Fitzherbert! Get out here this instant!" I heard a groan from the inside of the room but other wards no other sigh that Eugene was getting up any time soon. I saw someone walking pass the hallway where I was standing.

"Helen!" I yelled and ran after her. I explained what I needed and she handed it right over. I ran back to the door with the newly found master key. I opened the door with one quick flick of the wrist and threw the key back to Helen. I stepped inside the room and say Eugene sprawled across his bed chamber.

"EUGENE!" I screamed

"AHH!" He yelled and fell out of the bed.

"Eugene! I've been pounding on your door for 10 minutes! Get dressed! Hurry!" I quickly walked over to his closet while he wiped his eyes. I picked out a nice leather black vest and threw it to him with other assortments of clothing.

"What? What's going on Rapunzel?" He asked tiredly.

"Today's the family **portrait**! I was telling you about it yesterday and you go and _sleep in?" _ I continued to throw his boots at him which he easily catch and slipped on.

"Oh" Was all he said; I turned around to see what was wrong

"What?"

"I didn't really know I was invited to the family **portrait**." He said surprised. I smiled and walked over to him, placing my hands on his face.

"Of course you are invited, you are part of the family right?" I asked

Eugene nodded "Yeah I guess" He looked up and smiled at me.

"Go fix your hair, and Eugene?"

He got up and wound his arms around my waist "Yes?"

I slipped out of arms and walked out of the room but called over my shoulder "Don't smolder the artist"

**Ha-ha I had a lot of fun writing this one **

**Well Thanks for reading!**

**~~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


End file.
